wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Aviva/@comment-4927386-20120605022214
I've made a movie for Kate, a story about her actually, featuring Concrete Angel by Martinia McBride. The story goes like this. Kate was only 10 years old when her life ended. And it's all because of him, Zach Varmetech. Unfortuantly, Zach abused her terribly. At the end of a hard day (harder than usual) she would make up lies and go out to find the Wild Kratts. They were the only friends she had. They were the only ones who would sit her down and ask her how she was. (They knew Zach was being mean to her due the bruises she brought along with her each day. :( ) One day, Kate said, "I know what I want to be when I grow up, Chris. Chris: What? Kate: A Creature Adventurer like you and Martin. I love animals, and I learn all I can about them whenever I can. Chris: What about... (thinking) no, I'd better not ask. Of coarse Zach won't let her learn about the creature world, she would already be in enough trouble if he found her here. ''Chris: Hey, Kate? Kate: Yes? Chris: How would you like to be a Wild Kratt right now? Kate: You mean...stay here?!'' Chris: I can't bear to see you walk out that door one more time. Stay here. You'll be safe. Kate was just about to cry out of happiness, but all she did was hug Chris as tight as she could. Then an unexpected visitor came in. Zach: KATHERINE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??!!!!! Kate: Well I... Zach: We're going! lets go. Zach grabbed Kate by the arm and pulled her away from Chris and out the door. She was screaming the whole way out. Chris would've followed, but there was nothing he could do. Since Zach had never gone to court for abusing Kate, it had been far to long to start now. Chris: (thinking) I never even got to say goodbye. ''Little did Chris and the rest of the crew know, that's the last time they'd ever see Kate alive. The next morning, Chris went to Zach's mansion. Zach: Yes, Chris, can I help you? Chris: Where's Kate? Zach: She's uh, not here. Chris: What?! Then where is she? Zach: You could look for her, but you won't find her. Chris: What?!!! GET OUT OF THE WAY! Chris forced himself in to Zach's house. He could piont out Kate's room right away. (It had pink drawings on the door.) He tried to open it, IT WAS LOCKED! Chris: Kate? Kate?! KATE ARE YOU IN THERE?! IT'S CHRIS! I'M GONNA GET YOU OUT! Chris kicked the door down to get in. But when he got there, a horrific scene met his eyes. Kate was handcuffed to her bed, One hand free, the other chained to the post, lying dead with her eyes open and scared. It was obvious, ZACH STABBED HER TO DEATH! Chris felt a tear leave his eye and run down his cheek. A few hours later... Martin: Chris, there you are! Did you find Kate? Chris just passed him without saying a word. Martin could tell he had been crying, he even still had some tears in his eyes. Aviva: Chris, I know that look what's wrong. Chris just had his head down. Koki: You have to tell us. Jimmy Z: Is it Kate? Martin: What happened to her?! Chris couldn't even speak, but Martin could tell the words he was lip sinking to himself. Chris: (lipsink) She's dead. Everyone at that moment understood. Aviva: Chris, please tell me it's not true. IS KATE REALLY DEAD?!!! All Chris did was nodd. Suddenly, there was a bright light that shone and filled the Tortuga. It was brighter than the sun! Everyone could hear Kate's voice. Kate: What's with all this talk of me being dead? You know it's all a lie. Chris: Kate, WHERE ARE YOU?! Kate: Right in front of you. Chris couldn't see because of the brightness, but when his eyes ajusted, he saw Kate right in front of him! She was the most beautiful she had ever been. Every single bruise on her was gone. For once, Chris could see her real skin tone color and not just blueish brown all over. Her eyes looked alive, even happy, happier than she had been ever before. She also was flying, with beautiful angel wings. Kate: Hey Chris, can I ask you a favor before I go? Chris: Anything at all! Kate: Can you take care of this for me? Kate haded Chris her special Butterfly doll. Chris saw her bring it everyday to the Tortuga with here. It was very special to her indeed. Chris: Of coarse I will. Kate: That doll has more power than you think. Chris:What? Kate: If you ever feel lonely, just flutter the wings, I'll come to say hi where ever you are. I'll always be here. Always. And with that, Kate faded away in white. Then she was gone. To this very day, the Wild Kratts go to Kate's grave each year, and Chris flutters the wings of the doll, and Kate and them all talk about what they had done over the year. 'THE END''' This story is set to the music Concrete Angel by Martinia McBride.